far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Fenagh 9
Tags '''Occupation: '''Secret employees of a foreign power '''Situation: '''Science monsters run amok Research Base The history of the Fenagh 9 Research Base is unremarkable save for a single incident in the closing days of 3194. A group of pirates called the Halfmoon Marauders, named so for their commander Ezhil Halfmoon, mounted a daring raid capturing all 24 of the House Triangulum scientists and engineers stationed aboard Fenagh 9 along with several commoners in their service. A tense standoff between the pirates and House Crux lasted more than a week and would have likely continued even longer if not for the intervention of Experimental Physicist Triangulum Shakti Maryna of House Triangulum's own Order of Operations. In the years preceding the Incident, Physicist Shakti had become embroiled in a relationship with a serf, Zahir Eglantine, in the service of her family. Eglantine was eventually given to another family, but the relationship continued in secret. When the station was taken, Eglantine revealed the relationship with Maryna in an effort to save her own life. The Marauders sent a standard transmission to House Triangulum demanding ransom for their Noble hostages and separately contacted Physicist Shakti. Fearing for the life of her lover and desperate to avoid a scandal, Physicist Shakti assembled a team of her closest associates in the Orders of Operation and mounted a daring rescue mission. Unfortunately for Physicist Shakti, the Marauders had been preparing for just such an incursion since they commandeered the station. What had begun as a surgical strike became a battle of attrition as Physicist Shakti and her team were ambushed by the Marauders and forced to fight corridor by corridor through the station. Despite heavy losses, the rogue Order of Operations team was able to breach the mess hall where the hostages were held only to find that the remaining pirates had withdrawn. In keeping with their threat to vent the station should any hostilities occur, the Marauders detonated precise charges throughout the station which forced power offline and opened key areas to the void of space. In her report following the incident, Physicist Shakti described in horrifying detail having to watch as her unprotected lover was jettisoned into space. In the immediate aftermath of the Fenagh 9 Incident, the Order of Operations came under heavy criticism from House Triangulum and the Empire at large for the handling of the situation despite the fact Physicist Shakti operated outside the chain of command. Broken by the loss of two-thirds of her team and finally her lover, Physicist Shakti confessed to the relationship and the rogue operation. She was dishonorably discharged from the Order, stripped of all privileges, and exiled. The Order of Operations also enacted several procedural and command changes in order to prevent similar unsanctioned operations. Ezhil Halfmoon was killed in the raid along with several others of her crew. The Incident was the last known operation of the Halfmoon Marauders and no precise information was ever gathered on what became of the surviving pirates though the flagship of the Halfmoon Marauders, a corvette called the Cloven Nemesis, was eventually registered under the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant. Additionally, Darshan Vane, a known associate of Ezhil Halfmoon, became a prominent captain amongst the outlaws of Amedere Orbere in the months following the Incident and eventually amongst the growing pirate coalition of House Vagrant when they established themselves in the system. Category:Research Bases Category:Amedere Orbere Category:Vagrant Category:Locations